Missing
by Akaritama
Summary: A songfic,Len's frustration and pain is finally out there


Missing

A/N: A songfic with the song missing from evanescence characters from Vocaloid.

Kaito: She does not own any characters nor does she own the song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a house not far from the town, there was a blond boy sitting in the back room

_ forgive me.  
But I won't be home again_

He had run away from the studio and his house, seeing as he didn't gain any merit and was only being brought down by what was there.  
That man, that blue haired man that didn't notice his gaze.

_Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing?  
_  
_  
_The boy had a lifeless look in his eyes from all the crying..he had dealt the final blow  
He had asked another vocaloid to go shopping .

_ You won't cry for my absence I know.  
You forgot me long ago_

The boy's tears had dried up, but the blood from his hands didn't, he had stabbed his own leg with a knife out of anger and frustration

_ Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?_

Why didn't that man see, the way he gazed at him, why didn't he understand the suffering his ignorance brought

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Once he saw him talk to that person..he got so angry he grabbed the knife and stabbed his own leg out of anger and not believing what just happened  
They only looked at him shocked as he walked out with his bleeding leg

_ Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now_

He leaned against a wall sobbing as he walked on, people staring at him, asking if he needed a hospital, he only pushed them away telling them to mind their own business.  
Seeing him talk to that woman…made it final

_Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone_

He staggered through the dark streets crying and screaming in frustration and pain, the knife still lodged in his leg.  
Even showing him how much he suffered. It didn't seem to hit him

_ Isn't someone missing me?_

He reached the calmer streets, his cell phone ringing, he picked it up and threw it into the water as he staggered up the stairs

_Please please forgive me  
But I won't be home again_

He stopped halfway and cried before moving on, to the top floor

_ I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me?_

It was only a few more floors until his house, he had it...his body was exhausted and drained but he still walked

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Once in the house he fell to the ground by the window, the trail of blood had been going ever since he stabbed himself at the studio

_And if I bleed ,I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep, just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there_

The boy looked in front of him, his eyes lifeless  
The door was kicked in.  
Someone walked in and picked him up, carrying him out of that house  
"Len! Len hang in there.!"

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something…._

The person brought him to the hospital.  
He laid there, with severe blood loss in the hospital bed as white as a sheet.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice.  
You won't try for me not now_

He saw the blurred vision of the man..that girl next to him, he had given up, not even his wounds could make the man care about him

_Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone…_

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes, his eyelids feeling heavy as tears fell down.  
_  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Len? LEN?"  
The boy's body laid in the bed, without any sign of life.  
The boy had given up his struggle  
Without him there was no reason for him to live.  
Without him he didn't want to live.

The end  
Akaritama: Yes I know we all love Len but I'm in an angsty mood atm!  
Kaito:…..+Calmly eating ice cream while threatening Akaritama with a gun+  
Akaritama: O_O….T_T +Runs+ please R&R!


End file.
